¡Malditos humanos!
by ZAAMEI
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en un universo paralelo, durante la guerra turiana-humana, los turianos perdiesen sometiéndose a la vez ante los humanos como sus esclavos? ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese algún grupo revolucionario al respecto? Pasen y vean. [AU] Acabado, segunda parte posible en un futuro.
1. Turianos como mascotas

**_¡MALDITOS HUMANOS!_ _CAPÍTULO 1: TURIANOS COMO MASCOTAS_**

 _¡Hola chicos y bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo fic! Esperamos que os guste y que lo disfrutéis. Estamos agradecidos si escribís reviews o cualquier otra cosa. No hay muchos fanfics en español de Mass Effect, y menos AUs. Por eso queríamos dejaros este. La historia trata sobre_

 ** _Z:_** _Pero déjales ya que entren a ver el fic y que lo descubran ellos_

 ** _E1:_** _No quiero. Quiero decirles de que va_

 ** _Z:_** _Pero para eso ya tenían el summary. No seas rácana_

 ** _E1:_** _No soy rácana D':_

 ** _Z:_** _Pues déjales leer ya_

 ** _E1:_** _Vaaale -.-_

 _Bueno chicos. Que lo disfrutéis ¡Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Atención:** **Mass Effect y compañía pertenecen a Bioware-sama. Así que tal grandiosidad no he podido hacerla yo, yo solo agrando la comunidad de fans. Así que arrodillaos ante Bioware y rezarle el Keelah.**

* * *

''¡Levántate!'' es la primera palabra que siempre oigo salir de la boca de mi señor. ''Las tareas de la casa no se van a hacer solas'' me decía con seriedad. Él era un hombre alto y delgado, pelo castaño corto y tenía heridas de guerra por toda su cara que se refugiaban entre las arrugas que tenía. Era un hombre al que no era de sentido común levantarle la voz… ni tan siquiera dirigirse a él, y menos aun siendo un esclavo.

Todas las mañanas salgó junto a mi compañero a ayudar al señor con sus tareas, tanto hogareñas como de trabajo. Era un hombre del consejo, cuyo nombre sino recuerdo mal era Udina. Todas las mañanas, cuando le acompañábamos, era normal ver a alguien como nosotros… un esclavo, un turiano que ha perdido sus derechos y ha sido sometido injustamente ante los humanos… junto a su amo. ' _Amo_ ' se me pasó por la cabeza. Nos tienen tan estrictamente sometidos que hasta en nuestras cabezas pensamos como lo que nos han convertido. Llega un momento en el que olvidas todo lo que te diferenciaba de los demás: tu cultura, tu religión… tu planeta. Todo eso lo he olvidado por la injusticia que se hace hoy en día.

'' _No podemos decir que sea justicia, pero tampoco injusticia. Es la manera de enseñaros que podemos ser un buen aliado… y a la vez un buen enemigo'' decía el hombre dejando un tiempo para los pensamientos. ''Por eso os recomendamos que no hagáis estupideces y no nos volváis a provocar una guerra. Sería una pena volver a tener que someter a otra raza'' decía el hombre con ironía y una sonrisa fría en su rostro._

Ese día nos cambió. El día en que la guerra acabó, saliendo nuestra raza perdedora frente a aquellos humanos. En momentos como ese te das cuenta de a lo que la gente puede sucumbir. Un día están cubriendo tus espaldas y sonriéndote, y al siguiente dándote órdenes como a una simple mascota, ''turianos como mascotas'' se reía apagadamente mi compañero cada vez que hablábamos del tema.

Habían pasado más de veinte años, puede que treinta, desde la derrota. Los humanos aterrorizaron a media galaxia demostrando su fuerza derrotando a uno de los ejércitos más fuertes en la vía láctea. Pero en vez de unir fuerzas, decidieron matar a todos aquellos que lucharon en la guerra mientras tomaban al resto y los convertían en esclavos. Los que lograban escabullirse de la esclavitud solían unirse a bandas en Omega como los Soles Azules, nadie pisaría Omega por unos "sucios" turianos, aparte, Aria no estaría de acuerdo. Pero por desgracia la mayoría cayó en manos de la corrupta sociedad. A las mujeres las usaban como objetos sexuales, mientras que a jóvenes y niños los usaban para hacerles trabajar. Ahora os preguntareis, ¿y los hombres adultos? Ahí está lo malo. Cuando eres esclavo no solo te quitan tus derechos y te someten a la fuerza, sino que al ser de una raza fuerte, al llegar a cierta edad te sacrifican para evitar problemas.

Muchas veces en las ceremonias de sacrificio, soldados de bandas de Omega irrumpen y salvan a los que pueden para unirlos a sus tropas. Muchos dicen que es para montar un equipo revolucionario en contra de esta injusticia, en la que participan hasta humanos mismos. Por desgracia me han pisoteado tanto, que mi esperanza y mi fe no llegan tan alto.

Por desgracia dentro de poco yo seré uno de los siguientes elegidos para esa absurda ceremonia sin sentido. Si de verdad es eso lo que dicen, me encargaré por mi propia mano de servir a aquella banda y matar al último insolente con mis propias manos.

''Dicen que los últimos días te tratan mejor'' decía mi compañero sacándome de mis recurrentes pensamientos. Estaba sentado a mi lado. Tenía las ropas blancas de todos los días, siempre arrugadas y hechas polvo… y esa sonrisa en su cara. No entendía a mi compañero, era esclavo de un sucio humano que lo maltrataba, lo explotaba, lo insultaba… y seguía feliz. Él es como un hermano pequeño para él, jamás permitiría que le hicieran nada. Siempre estoy preocupado por él, pero él, parece siempre tan metido en su mundo, ignorando los infiernos que pasaba cada día. Nunca le he llegado a preguntar por qué era eso así. ''¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí?'' volvió a decirme sacándome de mi cabeza.

''Si, lo siento. Estaba en mis-''

''En tus pensamientos, lo sé'' dijo cortándole el habla ''siempre lo estás…'' dijo con un tono vacío. Echó un suspiro y le habló ''Oye, sé que tiene que ser duro. Dentro de unos días nosotros moriremos, es verdad. Pero ahora has de vivir feliz y…''

''¡CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!`` grité con rabia frente a sus palabras. Pero me callé esperando no haber alertado a nuestro amo. Al ver que no era así continué hablando con él. ''Estamos viviendo un infierno, algunos ni nos consideran personas. Nos maltratan, insultan… ¿y tú? Tú lo único que haces es sonreír e ir feliz a todos lados. Como si nada pasara'' tomé un descanso para respirar. ¿Tanta era la rabia que podía soltar? ''Necesito que me digas tus razones. Quiero que me digas por qué sigues feliz sabiendo que morirás dentro de unos días sabiendo que has tenido una vida miserable'' dije ya con los ojos ardiendo, conteniendo mis lágrimas de rabia donde estaban.

Él se quedó fijo mirándome, pero no con esa sonrisa que tenía siempre, esta se había esfumado y ahora su cara no expresaba nada mientras que sus ojos penetraban mi mirada haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese mi cuerpo. ''¿Cómo te convertiste en esclavo?'' me preguntó con tono frío y serio.

''¿Cómo?'' le pregunté como un incrédulo

''Ya me has oído, respóndeme'' dijo con un tono y unas palabras que no conocía de él. Entonces con voz rasposa le respondí.

''Ya deberías saberlo'' le dije con seriedad, pero al ver su cara decidí darle lo que quería. ''Mi padre era general de las tropas, así que murió en batalla. Mi madre era soldado y la mataron. Entonces me quedé solo, separándome de mi hermana Solana y llevando aquí, donde tú estabas'' terminé con un tono flojo al recordar al mi familia.

''Ya veo'' dijo ''Pero tú no estuviste presente en las muertes de tus padres… yo sí'' dijo frío. Me quede mirándolo, nunca me contó cómo llegó aquí, siempre que podía, evadía el tema. Y lo entendía, no era un tema muy gustoso del que hablar. ''Mis padres vivían en la ciudad, éramos una familia que intentó huir al ver las naves llegar. Nos cogieron, a mí, a mis padres y mi hermano mayor. Nos ataron y nos obligaron a ver como torturaban y mataban a nuestros padres, para que después nos cogieran, nos ataran y estuvieran a punto de matarnos…'' dijo tomándose un respiro ''mi hermano murió intentando hacer que huyera, para que después me cogiesen y acabase llegando aquí. Así que en respuesta, sí. Mi vida ha sido una miseria, pero ¿sabes que me hace seguir adelante? Tener a un amigo como tú a mi lado, casi te podría llamar hermano. Eso me hace continuar. Y que me maten, moriré contigo para poder llegar a nuestros seres queridos. ¡Eso es lo que me mantiene feliz, saber que los volveré a ver! ¿Y la sonrisa? Me gusta ver como se molestan al verme feliz aun teniendo esta mierda de vida. Así que dime ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?'' dijo terminando la última frase con un tono más alto de lo debido. Yo me quedé con los ojos abiertos. ¿Qué le iba a decir después de eso? Al rato de pensar y ver que ya no aguantaba más fui a responderle. Pero un portazo me impidió continuar.

''¡QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ!'' gritó Udina al entrar a nuestra habitación, si es que se la podía llamar así. ''¡CÓMO SE OS OCURRE LEVANTAR LA VOZ ASÍ! ¿QUEREIS QUE ME CABRÉE?'' gritó aun con más fuerza cogiéndome del cuello de nuestras ropas. Nosotros le negamos como pudimos ''¡Que no vuelva a suceder!'' dijo mientras se marchaba a la puerta, pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta ''Y como castigo hoy no tenéis cena, ninguno'' dijo cerrando de un portazo la puerta tras de sí. En realidad no era gran cosa el castigo, la cena era siempre una miseria. Pero esa no era ahora mi preocupación. Miré a mi amigo otra vez, y el resignado al no recibir respuesta se fue a dormir al suelo con un suspiro. Yo en cambio no pude dormir.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Los días pasaron, y no me volví a dirigir a mi compañero. Cada vez que intentaba hablarle me quedaba mudo, sin palabras para expresar mi culpa. ¿De qué? Hasta yo dudaba al respecto.

El día de la ceremonia llegó, y como costumbre nos vistieron con ropas oscuras. Udina nos llevó a un gran salón en el que habían sillas puestas alrededor. Me sentaron en una de las sillas junto a mi camarada y nos apretaron a las sillas para evitar que nos escapáramos. Según había oído la muerte era indolora, algo que agradecía bastante. Un pinchazo de veneno mortal y lento. Antes de que fuesen inyectándonos el veneno uno a uno, un ricachón obeso salió al frente y convocó unas palabras, las mismas de todos los años.

''En el día de hoy, tenemos a nuestros jóvenes…'' iba diciendo aquel hombre cuando alguien me llamó. Dirigí mi mirada al lado, donde se encontraba mi amigo.

''Hey, ¿crees que este veneno servirá para los humanos?'' dijo con tono sarcástico, que poco a poco se fue apagando. ''Quería disculparme, fui algo idiota. Por mi culpa nuestros últimos días han sido los peores de todos'' dijo agriamente.

''No digas eso, fue mi culpa, no debía sacar el tema… Recuerda, juntos hasta el fin'' le decía a mi amigo, sabiendo que eran nuestras últimas palabras. Pensar que este era nuestro fin, que íbamos a morir así. Era poco creíble. ''Oye tú, si el obeso'' le dije con tono impertinente al humano en frente nuestro. Si ese era mi último día vivo, quería plantarle cara a esos cabrones. ''En vez de decir tantas palabras sin sentido. ¿Por qué no te metes ese papel por el culo y te vas a hacer algo de ejercicio? Das asco'' le dije con terqueza, satisfecho y algo asustado también. El hombre se dio la vuelta y poco a poco se fue acercando a mí con cara de pocos amigos.

''Escúchame, maldito insolente'' dijo apartando el micrófono para evitar que los demás le escuchasen. ''Este es tu último día, pero puedo hacer que sufras mucho. No tienes derecho a dirigirme la palabra de esa manera, y menos aun siendo un sucio turiano'' dijo dándome unas palmaditas en cara mientras estaba congelado del miedo. ''Los de tu raza no servís para nada, tan solo para hacer de sucias mascotas. Y ya deberías estar agradecido de eso. Así que si no quieres arrepentirte de lo que has dicho, no vuelvas a abrir tu sucia boca de reptil y estate tranquilito'' tras esto se dio la vuelta y de una sonrisa se dirigió al horrible público. ''lamento el problema, señoras y señores. A uno de nuestros amigos se le está quemando el cerebro antes de lo previsto'' terminó seguido de las inmundas risas de los presentes y continuó con su "discurso".

''No le hagas caso, es humano ¿recuerdas?'' dijo mi amigo susurrando para evitar que le pudiesen oír. Yo a cambio le dirigí una sonrisa.

La hora había llegado, y empezaron a inyectar el veneno por mi derecha. El tiempo se hacía eterno, y el miedo poco a poco se fue apoderando más de mi cuerpo. Pero no fui el único. El hombre que tenía a mi otro lado era el siguiente y de la ansiedad comenzó a moverse como loco, gritando y pidiendo ayuda. Lo guardias, en vez de inyectarle el veneno, le pegaron un tiro en la cabeza. La bala no salió al otro lado debido a la resistencia de nuestro cráneo, pero su cabeza cayó indicando su muerte. Entonces los guardias se dirigieron a mí y me dijeron. ''Mas te vale no hacer lo que tu amigo'' mientras se reían. _''Malditos bastardos''_ decía en mis pensamientos. Pero antes de que la aguja llegase a mi cuello, un estruendo inundó la sala. Una de las paredes había explotado llevándose a parte del público por delante. Un hombre, seguido de una mujer y de varios grupos de soldados apareció. Llevaban armaduras azules con tonalidades negras y blancas. _''¿Será ese el grupo de los soles azules de los que tanto he oído?''_ pensé, olvidándome por completo de la aguja que tenía a centímetros de mi cuello.

''No podemos permitir que esta matanza siga ocurriendo, es una locura y está manchando nuestra sociedad'' decía el hombre con una voz bastante grave.

''Vamos detener esto'' dijo la mujer que llevaba al lado, reconocí enseguida que era turiana debido a sus subvocales al hablar. _''Han venido a por nosotros''_ dije mirando a mi compañero de la felicidad.

''No lo permitiremos'' dijo uno de los guardias alzando la inyección, pero antes de ponérmela, un disparo recorrió toda la sala. El hombre cayó de bruces al suelo y su compañero sacó su arma poniéndose en guardia.

Los soldados masacraron a todos los presentes, sin dejar ninguno vivo. El hombre ricachón se escondió tras el guardia de mi lado. Al poco más guardias invadieron las salas, rodeando por completo a los soldados. ''¿De verdad creéis que esto nos detendrá?'' dijo el hombre muy seguro de sí mismo. Los soldados comenzaron a matar guardias y unos bióticos se nos acercaron para liberarnos a los que quedábamos con vida. Corrí delante de mi compañero, esperando que pudiéramos huir. Uno de los bióticos mató al guardia que protegía al hombre obeso, mientras que el otro estrangulo con sus propias manos al mismo. ''Tu cuello se siente extraño al estrangularlo'' dijo riéndose. Yo me percaté de ello. Pero al pensarlo, es mejor estar de parte del loco que del malvado. Uno de los soldados nos guio a una de las naves para la evacuación. Pero a metros de llegar a esta, un sonido de francotirador inundó la sala. ''¡Francotirador a la vista!'' gritó uno de los soldados. Frente a tal advertencia me giré para ver a mi amigo para ver si continuaba conmigo. Pero la vista me heló la sangre. Aquel disparo de francotirador fue a parar a él. De todas las personas que habían en la sala, de todos los que habían como blanco, tenía que terminar en él.

''No… m-me encuentro bien, Ga-'' dijo cayendo al suelo. Corrí hacía para socorrerlo cuando una voz me gritó. ''¡Déjalo, te estás poniendo en peligro! ¡Déjale!''

''¡Jamás!'' grité cogiendo su cuerpo y llevándolo a rastras a la nave. Los soldados me cubrieron hasta llegar a la nave. Costaba llevar algo de tanto peso, pero no podía rendirme. Lo dejé en el suelo de la nave donde uno de los médicos fue e atenderle. Todo estaba lleno de sangre y mi amigo me miraba con una débil sonrisa. ''Parece que al final saldrás vivo de aquí'' decía con dificultad para respirar.

''No, no es así. Saldremos, los dos, vivos de aquí'' dije con las lágrimas rozando el borde de mis párpados.

''Oye'' me dijo, intentando aguantar '' debes vivir. Debes encontrar… la forma de enmendar… tu vida. Ya….es demasiado tarde para mí… pero tú…aún tienes la oportunidad de gozar la libertad… Te quiero…hermano'' dijo echando un último suspiro antes de cerrar sus cansados ojos. Yo me negaba a créemelo.

''No… no,no,no'' decía mientras buscaba signos vitales. ''No puedes dejarme aquí. ¿Recuerdas? Juntos hasta el fin'' decía con las lágrimas desbordando de mis ojos ''Aún tienes que enseñarme a tu familia… A tu padre, a tu madre…. Di-dijistes que tenías…un hermano mayor, ¿verdad?'' decía apoderado por la desesperación. Una mano me tocó por detrás y con un tono suave me dijo.

''Lo siento. Ya está, se ha ido'' dijo intentando consolarme, pero eso no lo hacía lo más mínimo. Estaba dominado por la rabia y la ansiedad.

''Antes de que te vayas, quiero hacerte una promesa'' le decía a mi amigo. Pero más que por él, era por mí. Por la venganza ''Te prometo que acabaré hasta con el último ser humano que habita en la galaxia'' dije con hostilidad.

Al rato de estar junto al cuerpo de mi amigo, una voz femenina me habló por detrás. Ya la había escuchado con anterioridad. ''Oye. Perdona que te moleste, sé que debe ser duro por lo que estás pasando. Pero debemos identificar a los nuevos'' dijo mirando a un pad que llevaba en la mano. '' ¿Y bien?''

Yo me giré para verle la cara, pero me quedé congelado al observarla bien. Aquellas marcas en la cara, aquel color marrón blanquecino, aquellas placas en su piel con aquella forma tan perfecta, no lo podía confundir por nadie en la galaxia. ''Solana…'' dije con una voz tan suave que apenas se oyó, por lo que la mujer tuvo que levantar la cabeza para volver a preguntarme.

''¿Cómo has dic-'' dijo quedándose congelada al igual que yo. Mirando directamente a mis ojos. Se quedó callado por segundo y poco a poco se fue acercando. ''No puede ser…'' dijo agachándose para estar al mismo nivel que yo y abrazarme. ''Garrus…''

* * *

 _¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad reviews para comentarlo. Esperamos que os haya gustado y queráis continuación. Pero si es así tardaré en subirla debido a que debemos atender los demás fics. Igualmente:_

 _¡Que tengáis un buen dia!_

 _ZAAMEI cambio y corto_


	2. La rabia del despertar

**_¡MALDITOS HUMANOS! CAPÍTULO 2: LA RABIA DEL DESPERTAR_**

 _Antes de nada, sí, el nombre de este capítulo apesta. Pero ya deberíais saber que todos nuestros nombres lo hacen. Esperamos que esta historia no vaya por el mismo capítulo. Llevamos unos días sin subir. Pero esperamos que este capítulo lo resuelva. Esperamos que hayáis tenido una buena semana santa y tengáis una buena seman por delante._

 _Bueno, dejando las ramas aparte. Que disfrutéis_

 _¡ENJOY!_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes e historia de Mass Effect pertenecen a Bioware. Nosotros solo jugamos con la imaginación y la trastocamos para hacer disfrutar al lector... ASÍ QUE ARRODILLAIS ANTE BIOWARE**

* * *

'' _¡No! ¡Déjame!'' gritaba una mujer con la cara borrosa_

'' _Vale. Entonces… ¿Prefieres que vaya a por tus hijos?'' dijo un hombre, también borroso, pero al que se le podía distinguir una sonrisa oscura en el rostro._

'' _¡NO! Espera'' dijo la mujer a sollozos ''No… ¿Qué vas a hacer…? ¡ NO!''_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Hey, despierta'' me dijo una voz con suavidad. Me costó volver a la normalidad, pero esos sueños siempre me perturbaban, así que podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrado. Nunca llegaba a acabarlos, ni siquiera estaban enteros, eran tan solo lagunas, pequeñas escenas demasiado reales como para ser un sueño, siempre me eran tan familiares… que la verdad, muchas veces dudaba que fueran una simple invención de mi cabeza para hacerme perder el sueño.

Poco a poco me fui incorporando en lo que parecía una cama de hospital, aunque la habitación tenía poco de lo que a eso respecta. La cama era dura, pero era el mejor sitio en donde dormí durante años. Cuando fui colocando mi brazo en la cama para sentarme en la silla, una ola de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo e hizo que me estremeciera y volviera a tumbar en la cama con cara de dolor. ''Cuidado'' me dijo aquella persona que estaba a mi lado. No conseguí verla, ya que estaba a mis espaldas, pero aquella voz, después de haberse dirigido a mí por segunda vez, conseguí reconocerla. Era mi hermana, Solana, la supuesta hermana muerta o esclavizada por otros humanos. Pero no, estaba allí, con la resistencia de los soles azules.

''¿Cómo?'' me limité a preguntarle. Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería, pero no abrió la boca. Tan solo se puso frente mío y junto su mano a mi cara con signo de cariño. ''¿Cómo?'' le volví a preguntar apartando mi cara haciendo la mano a un lado, esperando respuesta.

Ella, al ver que solo quería conocer aquella respuesta, se levantó, dándome las espaldas ella esta vez, y cogiendo un broche que había en la mesilla. Ese broche lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Era de mi madre. Ese era de los pocos inventos humanos que no me disgustó. Le quedaba bien a mi madre, siempre con aquella sonrisa en la cara y diferentes broches cada día en sus ropas. Siempre decía que la ayudaba a pensar que no todo lo humano era malo, ya que el primer broche que obtuvo, según ella, era de otro humano que odiaba la guerra que estaba pasando. Siempre que decía cosas como esa, defendiendo a los que ahora esclavizaban a nuestra especie, y además siempre con una sonrisa en la cara. Era un recuerdo que jamás podría olvidar. Pero siempre me pregunté. ¿Y si hubiese sabido lo que nos depararía? ¿Lo que esos alienígenas nos harían? ¿Seguiría pensando así? Pero jamás obtuve respuesta, ya que esos… esos monstruos a los que mi madre defendía acabaron con su vida.

''Lo siento Garrus'' dijo Solana haciéndome volver de mis pensamientos. ''Pero…''

''¿Pero qué?'' dije con frialdad, mirando a mi hermana que acababa de ser cortada… Si es que de verdad era ella. ''Me abandonastes, me dejastes solo. ¿Y ahora me dices que eres de la resistencia? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Por qué no vinistes antes a por mí?'' dije con seriedad, mirando a mi hermana que se dirigía directamente a mis ojos, sin levantar la vista. El resto de alienígenas no sabe leer realmente nuestras caras o les costaba mucho. Eso era por nuestras subvocales, las cuales emitían sonidos que cambiaban el ambiente, haciendo notable nuestro humor. Por eso solo lo entendíamos los turianos. Y eso era lo que ella indicaba en ese momento, arrepentimiento. Un arrepentimiento por todos estos años en los que me abandonó, sin dar señales de vida, ni de que estaba bien… Nada. Solo volvió cuando ya estaban casi todos muertos, llegó tarde. Seguro que tenía sus motivos y que también tuvo sus problemas, pero esta banda, siendo lo que era, llamando tanto la atención en la sociedad, saliendo siempre en noticias, periódicos… Podría haber hecho algo. Sabía que estaba mal, pero vino a por mí. Cuando la vi ayer, me llené de esperanza, pero sabía que no podía darle el perdón. Al menos no tan pronto. No después del engaño en el que me había puesto, pensando que la había perdido para siempre. He sufrido tanto por todo. Jamás he llegado a recordar nada de lo que pasó el día en el que nos esclavizaron, aunque cuente lo contrario. ¿Qué iba a decir? No recuerdo como murieron mis padres ni cómo se llevaron a mi hermana. ¿Qué bonita la historia no? Solo recuerdo las palabras del hombre que me sometió a su voluntad. _''Tus padres se han ido para siempre, dejándote abandonado. No luches más, sírveme, y puede que un día vuelvas a ver a tu hermana junto a otro de tus señores… A menos de que ya esté muerta''_ decía siempre que negaba servirle. No era más que un crío que había perdido su familia y despertó en una cama maltrecha con vendas por todo el cuerpo… junto al ser que más he odiado en mi vida. Después de haber perdido toda esperanza, aparece ella junto a casi un ejército para salvar a menos de cuatro personas, una de ellas muerta. Aquella persona era mi amigo…

''Es una historia muy larga Gar. Sé que…''

''No me llames Gar, Solana'' le dije fríamente. No podía doblegarme así, no después de tantos años. ''Y creo que tengo tiempo para escuchar esa historia'' dije mirando fijamente sin apartar la mirada, intenté no apartarla, pero no fui yo quién miró al suelo.

''Es muy complicado Garrus'' dijo pausadamente, como intentando reprimir sus sentimientos. Pero el ambiente la delataba.

''No, no es complicado'' le dije observando que volvía su mirada a mí. ''Me dijeron que estabas muerta, que no quedaba nadie vivo. ¿Y ahora vienes a salvarme el culo con un ejército? Lo siento, pero de momento no me has demostrado que seas de verdad mi hermana, de ningún modo. Vuestro intento por salvarnos a fracasado, solo hemos salido vivos 3 de los nuestro, y uno de los muertos era mi amigo, mi compañero, la persona que ha cuidado de mí verdaderamente durante todos estos años, no como tú, que volvistes a por mí en el último momento. Puede que seas de mi sangre, pero los actos de un verdadero hermano son los que hizo él… no tú'' no podía creer lo que le había dicho, jamás he hablado así a nadie. Pero todo Salió tan rápido, tan solo, como si de verdad lo tuviera reprimido por dentro y ese dolor ya hubiese roto mi piel para salir al exterior… ya estaba fuera. En ese momento lo único que sentía era furia, una furia que me cegaba. No me di cuenta que me pasé hasta que noté que el ambiente cambió de reprimido… a dolorido. Le había hecho daño. Estaba con la cabeza cabizbaja y los puños apretados. Mi furia cambio casi radicalmente por culpabilidad, una culpabilidad que ahora era la que me escarbaba por dentro. Solana dio un respiro para tranquilizarse, y antes de irse me dirigió la palabra.

''Sé que ha sido duro, y que debí haber actuado antes. Pero yo también he sufrido…'' dijo tomándose un respiro ''Han pasado muchas cosas, de las cuales ahora mismo no puedo contarte ninguna. No digo que no tengas derecho a no saber nada… ni que no tenga excusa. Y en realidad no tengo ninguna lo suficientemente fuerte para contradecir a lo que has dicho. Y menos aún para decir que he actuado como una verdadera hermana… al contrario. Pero ahora que volvemos a estar juntos, me gustaría arreglar eso… si me dejas'' dijo mirándome, esperando alguna respuesta seguramente. Tan solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza dejando que continuara hablando. ''Y para empezar a ser una hermana debo cuidarte bien. Tus heridas son leves, pero estabas en un estado lamentable… será mejor si comes un poco'' dijo señalándome, tras mío. Me costó girarme, pero no tanto como cuando desperté. Había una bandeja en una mesita detrás de mí. ''Te costará moverte un poco, te pusieron muchos sedantes. Y tu brazo se curará enseguida, no te preocupes por eso'' terminó de decirme. Al principio intentó hablarme de nuevo, pero se quedó con la boca a medias, bajando su mirada al suelo. Al poco dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación. Estaba maltrecha, ¿dónde estaba? Me volví a preguntar. Solana abrió la puerta, y antes de irse volvió a girarse, mirándome. Esta vez su mirada era normal, no expresaba nada realmente notable y lucía una probable falsa sonrisa en la cara. ''Casi se me olvida, cuando te levantes a nuestra líder le gustaría conocerte en persona'' dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándome solo en la habitación, otra vez. Volvía mis pensamientos. Todo cambió repentinamente de un día a otro. Ayer estaba sirviendo a mi amo, y hoy estaba con la rebelión en contra de ellos. Entonces recordé lo que pasó ayer. Los soles azules irrumpiendo en mi ceremonia mortal… la de todos, luego la huida… y el disparo. Fue entonces cuando volvía recordar lo que pasó ayer, pero no en general, sino en una cosa sola. La muerte que me marcó, la de mi amigo, la de mi familia, allí muerto. Ya no le volvería a ver más, y todo por culpa de esos humanos, si es que de verdad se les llama así, porque monstruos les pegaría más. Jamás confiaré, JAMÁS, en un sucio mostruo. Aún recuerdo tenerlo en el suelo, lleno de color azul, de su sangre, y dándome sus últimas palabras. Todos esos recuerdos hacían que me costara respirar, estaba hiperventilándome. Entonces la imagen de un soldado sedándome me vino a la cabeza. Me vino un ataque de ansiedad ayer, después de que mi hermana se dirigiera a mí, después de ver el rostro de una persona muerta, viva delante de mí, y el rostro de una persona viva, muerta, detrás de mí. Entonces poco a poco me fui calmando, relajándome y volviendo mi respiración a la normalidad. Entonces decidí no volver a tocar el tema, no al menos durante el resto del día.

Al momento recordé lo que me dijo Solana '' _come un poco''._ Comida, la verdad es que tenía hambre. Los efectos de los sedantes, aunque seguían teniendo efecto no eran tan fuertes, así no me costó mucho reincorporarme. Miré la bandeja, era la mayor cantidad de comida que iba a comer desde hace, no sé cuánto, pero hace demasiado. Había un lector donde había una nota escrita junto a un carnet de color dorado con las iniciales GV grabadas junto a una serie de números.

 **No lo pierdas, es importante. Espero verte tan pronto como comas.**

 **Comandante de los Soles Azules: JS**

Era una nota bastante breve, pero me fue suficiente para acatar la idea. 'No perder la tarjeta'

Desayuné como nunca antes lo había hecho, no solo era la mayor cantidad de comida que jamás hubiese comido, sino la más deliciosa. No tardé en comérmelo todo y beber un poco para no ahogarme. De inmediato me fijé en la ropa que había en la silla de al lado de la mesita. Me la puse y observé que llevaba los colores y la insignia de los soles azules. Era muy cómoda y caliente, se sentía bien. Si al menos el estuviese vivo… 'NO' pensé. No podía volver a pensar en eso. Así que anulé de momento esos recuerdos, cogí el carnet y me dispuse a salir de la habitación. Antes de abrir la puerta pensé ' _¿Y cómo llego yo ahora donde Solana me dijo?'_ pero no fue problema, ya que al abrir la puerta unos soldados me esperaban fuera para llevarme a donde precisaba.

No fue un trayecto largo, pero aun así preferí recordar por los pasillos que giré, las puertas que pasé, y los carteles que vi. Todo el lugar estaba maltrecho, con una luz tenue que apenas dejaba ver e insectos por doquier que no había visto antes. ''No te preocupes, es solo un lugar temporal. Cuando estemos listos partiremos a Omega a nuestro refugio'' dijo el soldado tras percatarse de las miradas que echaba al lugar. ''Llegamos'' dijo señalándome una puerta enfrente nuestro. ''Debo marcharme. Tenga cuidado'' dijo dando media vuelta. Era un soldado salariano, no era muy difícil percatarse de aquel dato, pues la forma de su cuerpo y las extensiones similares a cuernos que salían de su cabeza le delataban.

Me dispuse a abrir la puerta, pero antes de abrirla del todo unos gritos me detuvieron. ''¡A qué te refieres con que no tenemos suministros médicos!'' gritaba una mujer ''¡SI es así…¿A qué estais esperando a salir a buscar más?! ¡Los necesitamos para nuestros refugiados!'' gritó, siguiendo con unos soldados abriendo la puerta en la que estaba parado para salir por las órdenes de su líder. Los soldados se quedaron mirándome, aunque sin pararse.

Dirigí mi vista a la habitación. Estaba igual de hecha polvo que el resto del lugar, pero las paredes estaban llenas de armas de los soldados presentes en la sala. En medio de la habitación había una mesa con un mapa holográfico. Estuve un buen rato observándolo, la ciudad de la que procedo estaba marcada con un color amarillo, junto a otras dos. Otras ciudades estaban de verdes, una de ellas roja, y la mayoría en un color blanquecino transparente. ''No puedo creer que nos haya ido tan mal… Maldita sea'' dijo la misma voz de mujer que antes dio esas órdenes. Llevaba un casco, así que no pude verle la cara. Su voz no era turiana, y su cuerpo solo encajaba con dos tipos de especies que conocía. Una eran las asari creo que se llamaban, y la otra era…

''Comandante, me gustaría presentarle al nuevo miembro de los soles. Es uno de los rescatados la noche anterior'' dijo Solana saliendo de entre los soldados que se encontraban en la sala.

La mujer se dio la vuelta al percatarse de que me encontraba allí. ''Perdona, no me fijé que estabas aquí'' dijo acercándose a mí, quitándose el casco. Tenía un cabello llamativo, rojo. Sus ojos eran verdes, con la piel blanca y una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja. Su cara podría hacer embobar a cualquier ser vivo en la galaxia. Me acercó la mano, con señal de saludo. ''Mi nombre es Shepard, Jane Shepard, comandante de la rebelión de los soles azules. Es un honor tenerte con nosotros'' dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa con una comisura. Pero entonces volví al mundo real. Algo me cegó por completo. La rabia se apoderó de mí y me dirigí con una voz fría y un tono de asco a la vez.

''No para mí… _humana''_


	3. Preparados para iniciar motores

**_MALDITOS HUMANOS CAPÍTULO 3: PREPARADOS PARA INICIAR MOTORES_**

* * *

 **Ohayo chicos. Sí, sí. Sé que he estado mucho tiempo sin subir, pero necesitaba un descanso de esta historia y de las cenizas. Tenía mi inspiración por los suelos. ¡Pero hemos vuelto! Esperamos que disfrutéis mucho este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Y antes de eso queríamos agradecer a estas personas por comentar y seguir nuestra historia ;3**

 **-Veliadae**

 **-Mia20100**

 **-NatShinigami**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS Y QUE DISFRUTEIS**

* * *

''Contigo no, humana'' fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca. El odio que llevaba dentro de mí no lo iba a perdonar en ningún momento.

La humana, tras ver mi reacción y la mirada que le echaba, bajo la mano, y con tono más serio me habló ''Ya entiendo, supongo que aún no soportas a los humanos y por mucho que te diga no me harás caso. En ese caso seré directa. A partir de ahora eres de nuestra sociedad, lo quieras o no. En cuanto te recuperes tendrás que elegir tu rol en el bando'' dijo cogiendo un pad que tenía en la mesa, lista para ser entregada. La seguía con la mirada, sus movimientos eran firmes, tensos. Extendió su brazo, ofreciéndome aquel pad. Al principio lo iba a rechazar, pero era preferible quedarme entre ellos hasta recuperarme, y para ello debía percatar sus normas. Cogí aquel pad con recelo y observé de qué trataba.

Era un cuestionario, en sí bastante simple. Datos como la edad, el nombre… especializaciones. '' ¿Queréis catalogarme?'' pregunté directamente. No me iba a ir con rodeos con aquellas personas. La humana me miró, y fue bastante directa.

''Podría decirse'' al percatarse de mi cara prefirió hablar, aunque sin mucho mérito ''Para que haya paz hay que haber orden, y para ello primero hay que saber en qué puedes ayudar. Rellénalo, por favor'' me dijo con tono autoritario. Yo preferí acatar órdenes. No tenía ganas ni intención de hacerlo, pero si quería estar a salvo y conseguir el tiempo debía seguirles el juego. Tras esto me di media vuelta dispuesto a marcharme, pero su voz me detuvo unos segundos. ''Que alguien lo acompañe a sus aposentos hasta que nos marchemos de aquí''

Me iba a negar, pero preferí no decir nada. Seguí a aquella persona hasta un lugar que parecía más público. Había gente por los alrededores… la mayoría humanos y turianos. _'Cómo puede dejar que esos monstruos estén con ellos'_

Al parecer el que me acompañaba leyó mi pensamiento ya que me respondió de seguida. ''Al igual que tú, estas personas no tenían confianza de los humanos, ni mucho menos. Algunos intentaron matarlos'' su voz era demasiado ronca como para ser de un humano ''Pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que no eran mala gente, al contrario. Sé que ahora estás dominado por el odio, que solo quieres acabar con cada uno de estas personas… pero te equivocas. ¿Las personas que se oponían al principio? No desaparecieron. Al contrario, cada vez hay más. Pero como las protestas no servían tuvieron que pasar a la mano dura. Sé que crees que no son más que mentiras… pero espero que cambies de-''

'' ¿Por qué me cuentas estas gilipolleces?'' dijo Garrus con una mirada de odio que se percataba de lejos. ''En vez de venirme con tonterías por qué no me enseñas ya dónde puedo asentarme'' decía cada vez más molesto.

El hombre decidió seguir su camino callado hasta una pequeña habitación. Sobre la cama habían ropas limpias y una hoja _'qué patético, tan profesionales y tan atrasados en esto'_ Se acercó a la cama y agarró el papel. El soldado antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta se dirigió a Garrus. ''Por cierto, mi nombre es Thane. Si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo'' tras esto cerró la puerta y dejó a Garrus solo en el cuarto.

Al escuchar como el sonido de los pasos cesaba se derrumbó sobre la cama soportando las lágrimas de sus ardientes ojos. ''Malditos humanos, maldita Shepard, malditos todos, cómo se atreven…''

Al rato de dejar que su orgullo lo controlara cambió de lloriqueos a serio. Puso esa ropa encima de la silla al lado de su cama, se sentó pegando su espalda a la pared y comenzó a leer aquel papel que habían dejado en la cama.

 **Salida a la base mañana a primera hora. Reunión en el distrito sur.**

 **Al llegar a la base os realizaremos una base de pruebas para observar vuestras habilidades. Pero de mientras ayudaréis a la comunidad. El resto de información os la daremos una vez lleguemos al lugar.**

 **Sabemos que al principio tendréis poca confianza, puede que menos, pero queremos demostraros que no es así. Durante el viaje os daremos acceso a la mayoría de información sobre nuestra organización.**

 **Bienvenidos.**

-Patético, podría al menos haber intentado decirlo a la cara- '' _jamás les dejarías hablar''_ pensaba contradiciéndose a sí mismo. Pero aún estaba cansado por las heridas sin terminar de curar por lo que decidió intentar dormir.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

'' _¡No!¡Déjame!'' gritaba una mujer con la cara borrosa_

'' _Vale. Entonces… ¿Prefieres que vaya a por tus hijos?'' dijo un hombre, también borroso, pero al que se le podía distinguir una sonrisa oscura en el rostro._

'' _¡NO! Espera'' dijo la mujer a sollozo ''No… ¿Qué vas a hacer…? ¡NO!''_

'' _MAMI'' gritaba una niña pequeña, pero mayor al pequeño que tenía a su lado. Entonces un gran golpe inundó la sala_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

De repente desperté de un sobresalto. ' _Esa pesadilla otra vez'_ Odiaba tener que despertarme así. Cada día, la misma pesadilla… supongo que todos hemos de vivir soportando algo. Cogí la ropa que ayer me dejaron para cambiarme _'vaya desperdicio'_ una vez te acostumbras a llevar la misma ropa durante meses, ponerte una diferente cada día era un reto. Tras vestirme me giré para salir y me di cuenta de la bandeja que había en la mesa junto a la puerta. Había comida en ella, bastante comida, más de la que me dieron el día que me trajeron.

 **Disfrútala. Ahora haremos un largo camino a tu nuevo hogar**

Hogar… esa palabra que había escuchado en tantos sitios pero que nunca llegué a comprender. Si soy sincero creo que no son más que estupideces para atontarme. Realmente jamás sabré qué es un hogar de verdad. ' _Puede que sí que sean buenas personas'_ mis pensamientos me volvían a contradecir. _'Qué dices, son humanos'_ ¿Qué me pasaba? _'No todos tiene que ser malos' '¡Salte de mi cabeza!'_

Mi propio orgullo, tozudez e ignorancia me impedían pensar con claridad. Era yo por mi estado, o una parte en mi interior salía. Deje de pensar estupideces, comí aquel desayuno y salí para ir a ese tan llamado hogar.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Estuvimos todos un buen rato esperando a que abriesen las puertas para entrar a las naves. Mientras tanto la gente hacía mucho jaleo hablando entre sí, casi no podía moverme de lo apretados que estábamos.

Una mano me tocó la pierna sobresaltándome mirando abajo. ' _Una niña'_ pensé. Una pequeña turiana con la piel de color rojizo estaba cogiéndome de la ropa llorando. ' _Mierda… al menos no es humana'_

'' ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?'' intentaba todo lo posible ser amable con ella. Tal, no era más que una niña pequeña. Me agaché como pude para hablarle mejor y le cogí de la mano.

''Me… me he perdido'' decía llorando. ''No encuentro a mi mamá''

En esos momentos son los que pasas de todas tus cosas de la cabeza e intentas ayudar a alguien. Pues eso fue lo que hice ''Puede quedarte conmigo de mientras'' solo no quería estar todo el día de morros _'¿de verdad vas a ayudar a esa mocosa?'_ ' _¡cállate ya!'_

''¿Sucede algo?'' preguntó la niña limpiándose las lágrimas. Al parecer pensé tan fuerte que no pude callarme _'mierda'_

''No pequeña, no pasa nada'' me fijé en que ya abrían las puertas **''Es hora de irnos, vayan con calma''**. De calma había poca ya que la gente no paraba de empujar para poder entrar los primeros. ''Vamos adentro o no podremos irnos'' el tono que usé fue algo más cálido y dulce. Me costó mucho, pero no quería asustar a aquella pequeña.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Menos mal que la había cogido de la mano. Si no hubiese sido así ya la habría perdido entre la multitud.

Cuando llegamos dentro de una de las naves habían varios guardas dando unas especies de chapas. Nos acercamos y estos nos dieron dos **'N6'** y **'N7'**. ''Son para que sepáis dónde deben ir. Que tengan un buen viaje'' dijo el guarda con una sonrisa bajo aquella máscara que me hizo volver a mi mal humor. _'Ya nos catalogan'_

''Tsk'' la niña mi miró al ver mi reacción y puso cara de extrañada.

Cuando nos dirigimos a nuestro puesto nos sentamos en suelo, sobre unas mantas, al lado de una ventana en la que se veía el exterior. _'Malditos humanos'_ mi cara de enfado seguía presente. La niña de mientras se sentaba a mi lado. ''¿Sucede algo señor?''

Me sorprendió que una niña tan pequeña se diera cuenta de lo que me pasaba. ''No me siento cómodo con humanos''

''¿Por qué?'' dijo con una voy bastante linda que hizo que me surgiera una sonrisa. ''No le harán nada'' mi cara cambió cuando me dijo eso viniendo imágenes de todo lo que sufrí por ellos.

''No… no es nada'' dije escuchando cómo las puertas exteriores se abrían y los motores de las naves encendían. Las naves que teníamos a los lados despegaron junta a la nuestra.

''Que bonito'' dijo la niña agarrado a la ventana dando saltos por ver el paisaje. _'Sí que lo es…' 'Te estás volviendo un blando' 'Déjame ya'_ ¿Por qué? Tenía dos pensamientos en mi cabeza que se contradecían totalmente. La cosa era ¿Cuál de esas dos partes era yo?

''Oye pequeña. ¿Dónde están tus padres?'' la cara de la niña se puso algo triste.

''Mi papá está con los espíritus'' su cara cambió a feliz ''Pero mi mamá está conmigo, solo que tengo que encontrarla'' dijo mirando alrededor.

''Qué… ¿Qué le pasó a tu papá?''

La pequeña puso morritos y miró al suelo. ''Lo mataron los humanos'' mi cara cambió a seria, pero no enfado. Quería seguir escuchando. ''Cuando nos rescataron unos soldados nos cogieron'' dijo levantándose la manga de sus ropas enseñando una venda que le cubría el brazo. ''A mí esas personas malas no me hicieron gran cosa, ni a mi mamá… pero papá'' tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ''No… no debo llorar'' dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas ''Mamá dijo que murió protegiéndonos y que no debo estar triste'' intentó esbozar una sonrisa

''Es una mamá muy buena ¿no es así?''

''¡Sí!'' dijo ya más feliz ''Pero todo se lo debo agradecer a estas personas'' señalaba a unos soldados humanos que conversaban en el fondo. ''Ellos curaron a mamá… y a mí. Y nos han cuidado. Ellos nos son los malos'' dijo con una gran sonrisa. _'Puede que tenga razón'_ pensé _'No es más que una niñata. No la escuches'_ y otra vez me contradecía. Me dolía la cabeza y me puse las manos sobre la cara. ''¿Se encuentra bien?'' dijo la pequeña tocándome la mano. Se sentía bien estar al lado de otra gente. Y esta pequeña me hacía sentir… querido.

''Sí, tranquila. Y por favor, llámame Garrus'' dije intentando darle una sonrisa. ''Será mejor que durmamos. El viaje será largo''

''Sí'' dijo acurrucándose a mi lado. Al principio me pareció algo extraño, pero al momento me gustó y le acaricié. ''Buenas noches pequeña''

''Me llamo Matha'' me copiaba otra vez ''Buenas noches… Garrus''

Es increíble pensar en lo rápido que se durmió la pequeña, pero más increíble lo cómodo que yo me dormí.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Una explosión me despertó de golpe. Matha estaba a mi lado, cogiéndome el brazo asustada, sin articular palabra alguna. Miré por la ventana. Una nave estaba hecha pedazos, la otra tenía explosiones. Habían otras naves por nuestros alrededores. Llevaban el símbolo del ejército de la Tierra. _'Vienen a por nosotros'_

''¡Mierda!'' miré a la pequeña que estaba asustada ''¿Estás bien?'' ella asintió. La cogí para buscar algún medio para estar a salvo. Al lado de la ventana no era el mejor sitio. La gente estaba asustada y paranoica. Muchos estaban en el suelo rezando, otros encogidos, y otros corrían. Salimos al pasillo, llevaba a la pequeña en brazos, me dolía, pero no era momento para quejarse. Los soldados iban de un lado a otro cuando la pared de enfrente explotó. Rodeé a la pequeña protegiéndola e hice y gruñido aguantando el dolor. La explosión me abrió la herida que tenía en la espalda y me quemó otra parte de esta. La pequeña me miraba aterrorizada. ''Estoy bien '' intenté decirle como pude. Tras esto intenté ponerme de pie como pude y nos fuimos por el otro lado. Bloqueado _'mierda'._

''Mira'' la pequeña señaló la pared de al lado mostrando una puerta. Intenté abrirla, pero me quemé, estaba ardiendo. Me arranqué un poco de tela de la ropa para ponérmela en la mano y abrirla, pero estaba muy dura. Solté a la pequeña para intentarlo con las dos manos. Conseguí a duras penas abrir un pequeño hueco. ''pasa, rápido'' ordené a la pequeña. Seguido me metí, sin saber que había tras el otro lado. Si os digo la verdad creo que no fue la mejor idea.

''Al suelo'' gritó alguien apuntándome por detrás en la cabeza… acompañado de otros 7 apuntándome enfrente con rifles. ''Si no lo haces lo pagará tu hija''

''No es mi…'' me quedé callado al ver a uno de los soldados sacar un cuchillo y coger a la pequeña por la espalda poniéndoselo en la yugular. ''Vale… vale'' dije con las manos en el aire y arrodillándome. ' _Patético'_ el soldado me escupió en la cara. Si no fuese porque la pequeña podría morir si hacía el mínimo movimiento, le habría golpeado la cara. El que tenía presa a Matha la tiró en el suelo. Fui a ir por ella ''Quieto'' me gritó uno, de manera que preferí no moverme. Un dolor me recorrió todo el cuerpo. La herida cada vez ardía más. Perdía sangre y estaba rodeado de soldados. Un fuerte golpe captó la atención de todos.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Dejad vuestros comentarios que os parece ;3**

 **Y si leéis este mensaje quería preguntaros que pareja o parejas os gustaría hacer en esta historia. Me gustaría que vosotros participarais un poco en la historia. Como subo en otras páginas haré un recuento y subiré con esa pareja.**

 **Y otra cosa, que no se nos olvide. A partir de ahora subiremos entre dos y cuatro semana. Así nos platearemos mejor como continuar y que tengáis una mejor historia de la que disfrutar.**

 **ZAAMEI cambio y corto ;3**


	4. Revelación

**_MALDITOS HUMANOS CAPÍTULO 4: REVELACIÓN_**

* * *

 _Si si, el nombre del cap es malísimo. Pero ya sabéis que no se nos da bien poner nombres. Bueno. Este cap es algo más corto, pero aún así hemos puesto al más de esmero, y esperamos que os guste._

 _Sin más dilema. ¡ENJOY!_

* * *

''No te muevas'' seguía diciéndome aquel hombre. ''Si lo haces la mocosa morirá''

Yo miré a Matha. Estaba asustada. Me costaba pensar con claridad, el humo del fuego me mareaba y la herida que no paraba de sangrar hacía que perdiese la noción de todo lo que pasaba alrededor. Pero en vez de pensar en cómo salir de allí o en cómo curarme, me quedé mirando profundamente a esa pequeña. Ella me miraba con ojos culpables, con ojos tristes, cómo pidiéndome disculpas. No entendía el porqué, pero esa mirada, llena de lágrima y culpabilidad la delataban. Quería tranquilizarla, quería decirle que todo saldría bien, que no le pasaría nada y que encontraría a su mamá… pero no podía, no después de haberle dicho las mismas palabras a su querido amigo, a su hermano, el cual no vivió para decir que todo estaba bien. No quería darle falsas esperanzas para nada.

''Garrus… tengo miedo'' dijo Matha. Esas palabras con miedo junto a esa voz tan dulce que tenía hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. De verdad que quería darle unas palabras que la reconfortaran, aunque… aunque fueran para no morir con miedo. _'¡No!'_ Sacudí mi cabeza en cuanto ese pensamiento me vino a la mente ¿Cómo podía tener esos pensamientos ahora? ¿Cómo podía ser tan pesimista? ¡Maldición! Pero lo peor era que apenas podía aguantar las lágrimas. ¿Tan inservible he sido en la vida? Y encima morir de esa forma. Me quedé mirando al suelo para evitar llorar, pero las lágrimas se derramaron solas de mis ojos cayendo al suelo, el cual chasqueaba al caer las gotas, siendo chamuscadas por el calor.

El hombre que sostenía a Matha comenzó a reírse. ''Miradlo, está llorando. ¿Quieres que te traiga un pañuelo y de paso una leche calentita con galletas?'' Se estaba mofando de mí, y todo los de alrededor se reían junto a él, incluso un par de ellos se dieron la vuelta para vigilar los pasillos. Pero apenas le escuchaba, el mareo me impedía prestar atención cómo debía. Tan solo alcé la vista adonde se encontraba. ''Seguro que esta pequeña no le importa, seguro que es solo para asegurarse de su propia vida'' dijo apretando el cuchillo en el cuello de la pequeña, haciendo que ella soltara gemidos de dolor. ''No es más que un puto cretino y egoista'' Empezó s reírse hasta tal punto que se le fue la mano y logró cortar un pequeño trozo de la delicada piel de Matha, haciéndola mancharse su ropa de azul de su sangre. En esos momentos mi sangre hervía hasta tal punto que ya no escuchaba nada más que mi propia rabia. En eso momento, en ese preciso instante la idea de morir no me importaba. No podía dejar a ese hombre así porque sí tras lo que le había hecho a esa pequeña. Mis movimientos fueron prácticamente sin pensar. Mi codo golpeó las costillas del hombre que tenía a mi espalda. No se retorció de dolor, pero fue suficiente para poder cogerle la pistola. Tras cogerla no dudé un segundo en apuntar a su cabeza y apretar el gatillo. Un enorme estruendo sonó, amplificado por el eco del pasillo. La sangre de aquel sujeto manchó el suelo, seguido de su desplome. No tardé más de medio segundo en girarme y pegarle un tiro a dos de los que habían delante de mí, pero uno el que quedaba logró apretar el gatillo de su pistola y darme en la pierna. En esos momentos el dolor no me importaba. Adrenalina, creo que era cómo lo llamaban los humanos, sí, era cómo un subidón de adrenalina. Sin dudarlo le pegué otro tiro al que me hirió, seguido de los que miraban los pasillos. Su importancia por sacar sus rifles y girarse hizo que se movieran lentos…para mí. Tras haber matado a todos aquellos que nos controlaban quedaba solo uno…. El hombre que retenía a Matha. Le miré con toda la rabia que tenía, es cómo si un espíritu demoníaco me controlara.

Me acerqué a él, esperando la oportunidad de su redención y su muerte. Pero aún tenía a Matha en sus brazos, amenazada por el cuchillo. ''Suéltala'' le ordené. Él iba hacía atrás con movimientos frenéticos en su mano, con el cuchillo.

''No…¡no te atrevas!'' acercó nuevamente el cuchillo al cuello de la pequeña. Ella seguía consciente, con una mano al cuello. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ''O la niña morirá'' Lo siguiente que hizo la pequeña fue sonreírme. Eso me sacó de mis casillas. Ese hombre la tenía entre sus garras, apunto de matarla… y ella me sonreía. ¿Por qué?

Apunté a la mano de aquel monstruo y se podría decir que se la reventé. El cuchillo cayó al suelo mientras el hombre soltaba a Matha para cogerse su dolorida mano. Matha cayó de rodillas al suelo, observando todo lo que pasaba alrededor y gesto dolorido… pero sin sacar esa sonrisa de su cara. La miré con duda. Ella asintió. Con eso supe lo que hacer en ese momento. Ese cabrón me las pagaría. Él seguía encogiéndose de dolor en el suelo. ''¿Quieres que te traiga un vasito de leche a ver si se te pasa el dolor?'' Su mirada expresaba terror. Y aún así me mofé de él. La venganza se sirve en plato frío…

Un disparo

Puso su mano en la rodilla, gritando de dolor. Pero para mí no era suficiente.

Dos disparos

Su codo reventó de tal manera que su brazo colgaba únicamente de una pequeña tira de carne. Podría haberle arrancado el brazo, pero preferí dejarlo así.

Tres disparos

Su otra pierna sangraba al cual la otra, o puede que más.

Cuarto y último disparo.

El retroceso del arma apareció, y el hombre seguía tirado en el suelo, gritando y suplicando por su vida, puede que incluso por su muerte. Sus delirios no se podían entender. La rabia de no poder matar a aquel hijo de… me sucumbía en el interior. Comencé a patearle la pierna, ésta se le rompió de tal manera que el hueso salió a la luz. Quería matarlo y…

''Detente'' me dijo Matha a mis espaldas, con una voz floja, casi sin aire. Ya era dulce, ahora era… era…

''Tsk'' me arrodillé frente a ella ''¿cómo puedes decirme que pare? mira lo que te ha hecho'' definitivamente no la entendía. Me rasgué una parte de la ropa y le tapé la herida del cuello.

''ya le has hecho mucho daño'' su lágrimas se mostraban en sus ojos. Ya no tenía la sonrisa en su cara. ''Más del que él me ha hecho a mí. No tienes que hacerle eso. No eres cómo él'' Esas palabras se me quedaron en la cabeza. No, no era como él, tenía razón. Pero él… ''Prométeme que no le harás daño a nadie a menos de que sean personas malas. Y por favor, no seas tan cruel'' sus lágrimas corrieron su cara.

Esa imagen me rompía el corazón. ¿Tanto daño había hecho?

''Matha'' me sentía mareado ''Te…'' todo comenzaba a nublarse ''Te lo prometo'' Algo caliente golpeó mi cara. ¿O fue mi cara la que lo golpeó?

''¡Garrus!'' unas manos tocaron mi cara. Estaban frías comparadas con el suelo. ''Levanta. Tenemos que salir de aquí''

Una explosión se escuchó en la lejanía, junto a un chillido agudo. ¿De una niña? Todo me era confuso.

''¡Allí! ¡Moveos!'' Una voz diferente se escuchó, seguida de pasos que me rodeaban. ''Tranquilo'' comenzó a decirme ''Te pondrás bien''

Esas palabras… esas sucias palabras otra vez. Y fueron lo último que escuché antes de que todo se perdiera en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? u.u_

 _Hemos pensado en poner a Matha cómo un personaje importante para Garrus. Será como un OC pero guay :p (okno)_

 _¡No olvidéis en dar vuestra opinión!_ ⌒(ゝ。∂)

ZAAMEI cambio y corto


	5. Palabras vacías

'' _¡No! ¡Déjame!'' gritaba una mujer con la cara borrosa. Se escuchaban los sollozos de otros sujetos detrás de su voz._

'' _Vale. Entonces… ¿Prefieres que vaya a por tus hijos?'' dijo un hombre, también borroso, pero al que se le podía distinguir una sonrisa oscura en el rostro._

'' _¡NO! Espera'' dijo la mujer a sollozos ''No… ¿Qué vas a hacer…? ¡ NO!'' Dos niños se encontraban al lado de la mujer. Solo distinguía una de las caras… era… ¿era mía?_

 _Los sollozos les pertenecían a ellos._

'' _Jejeje…'' comenzó a reír aquel hombre. Se acercó a la niña que había a mi lado._

'' _Detente'' una voz fría, pero dulce sonó detrás. Era la voz de una niña, pero diferente a la de los niños._

'' _No'' soltó a la niña. ''Si lo hago… te pondrás bien''_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

''Te pondrás bien''

Esas palabras que tanto odiaba, que tanto me marcaron. Se han encontrado por toda mi vida, en todo momento. Palabras vacías y sin sentido que yo una vez usé. No sólo me sirvieron para comprobar lo que ya sabía, que no eran más que palabras; sino que me dejó un vacío dentro de mí.

Aún la gente sabiendo que son mentira, siguen utilizándolas. Ya me lo dijeron antes de caer en la oscuridad. Fueron mentira, ya que ahora estoy en la luz.

Una mentira…

Una sucia mentira…

¡No son más que…!

''¿Garrus?''

Una voz me llamó. No era una voz cualquiera, era de la pequeña que me mantuvo lejos de la locura: Matha.

Tras llamarme esa voz abrí los ojos. Una luz me deslumbró, pero poco a poco fui abriéndolos. Una habitación se enfocaba delante de mí. Ésta no era una habitación como la otra. No estaba derruida, no era antigua, no estaba sucia. Era una habitación blanca, reluciente y moderna.

¿De verdad estaba muerto?

Giré mi mirada al lado de dónde provenía la voz que me despertó. Habían varias opciones.

La primera: Mis sentidos me engañaban y quien estaba delante de mí no era Matha, sino una imaginación mía.

La segunda: Estaba vivo de verdad y quien estaba a mi lado era matha de verdad.

La tercera: Ambos estábamos muertos.

La segunda no podía ser. La frase que me dijeron no podía ser verdad. Me estaba muriendo, no pudo esa frase ser verdad… nunca lo es. ¿O me equivoco?

''¿Estoy…?''

''¡Garrus!'' Matha se me tiró encima. Dejándome sin respiración y cortando las palabras con su abrazo.

No, no podía estar muerto. Esta sensación, este dolor en mi cuerpo, no podían ser de un muerto.

Matha salió de encima de mí al ver que me cortaba la respiración. ''Al parecer los espíritus no me llevarán todavía'' Ella sonrío pícaramente y miró en dirección más allá de mis pies. Después se alejó.

''Luego vengo a verte Garrus'' tras esto se marchó de la habitación. ¿Había algo en mi cuarto? Miré adónde la pequeña dirigió antes la mirada. Y allí estaba, la líder del grupo que me ''salvó'', la humana. Sus esmeraldas me miraban fijamente, sin pestañear, buscando cualquier defecto, sin mostrar debilidad.

Yo tampoco mostraría debilidad, la miraba tal y como ella hacía. Al final cerró los ojos y se apoyó sobre la mesa que había tras suyo. ''Veo que te has recuperado'' Ya tan solo seguía mirándola sin pestañear. ''Nunca conseguiré que me hables ¿verdad?'' Sin mostrar debilidad. ''Sea como sea'' Sin mostrar defecto. ''Me alegro de que te hayas recuperado'' Sin… ¿qué?

Mis ojos cambiaron de fríos a dudosos. Y ella se dio cuenta. ¿Cómo podía una humana alegrarse por mí?

Cogió algo de la mesa y se me acercó. Alargó su mano y yo me aparté. ''Es solo agua. Debes estar sediento'' Tal vez fuera duro y hosco con los humanos, pero no era tonto. Cogí el vaso. Lo observé unos segundos, cómo el agua se movía, cómo la luz traspasaba el reluciente agua. Ella se apoyó en la mesita que había al lado de la cama ''Cuando os encontramos estabais heridos, rodeados de fuego y enemigos muertos'' Conque la voz que escuché era la de ella. ''Tú estabas tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, medio muerto. La pequeña estuvo a tu lado, en todo momento.'' Yo la miré, el agua aún seguía en el mismo vaso, en la misma cantidad. ''Sus heridas curaron enseguida. Las tuyas, bueno, algunas cicatrizaron, algunas se curaron rápido. Otras siguen ahí cómo podrás notar'' Mi mirada seguía clavada en ella. ''El agua es buena, si es por lo que no bebes'' La pelirroja se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse.

''Espera'' me dirigí a ella. No quería hablarle, pero necesitaba respuestas. Ella se detuvo delante de mi cama. ''¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?'' Su mirada se puso algo seria, pero no lo suficiente como para asustarme.

''Un mes y tres días'' Mi cuerpo se congeló. ¿Tanto he estado en cama?

''Y...'' necesitaba saber. ''Qué pasó con la gente que había en las naves atacadas.'' Su cara tomó más seriedad. Sus ojos miraron al suelo un momento, pero luego miraron hacía mí.

''La mayoría no lo consiguió. Pero conseguimos salvar a muchos''

''¿Y la madre de Matha?'' esa pequeña, necesitaba respuestas para ella.

''Matha…'' su cara quitó su seriedad. Ahora realmente no expresaba nada. ''La pequeña esa ¿no?'' Dirigió por un momento su mirada a la puerta. ''Si su madre sigue con vida no creo que esté con los que salvamos''

'Ya veo…' pensé para mí mismo. Sólo me quedaba resolver una pregunta. ''Una última pregunta…'' la humana se dirigió a la puerta. ''¿Qué pasó con el hombre que dejé vivir?''

Su mano se posó sobre la pantalla táctil para abrir la puerta. ''Está vivo. Esperando a que despierte para algunas respuestas.'' La puerta se abrió ''Si quieres saber más ven a verme cuando estés listo para levantarte. Aparte de eso me gustaría saber unas cosas a mí también.'' Antes de salir me miró. No seria, no neutra, no enfadada… sino que sonriendo. ''Y tranquilo. Mientras dormías salvamos a más de los tuyos. Aparte me parece bien que ya me hables, aunque sea un poco'' su sonrisa mostró sus perlas, desapareciendo con la puerta cerrándose delante suyo. Entre él y ella.

Perlas… cómo podía llamar así a los dientes de un sucio humano…

Sucio…

¿En realidad eran todos así?

''Aaargh'' mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Dudaba de mí mismo, de mi criterio. Qué… ¿Qué me pasaba? Realmente empezaba a pensar que no todos los humanos eran así… ''Tsk'' Me heché el agua encima para aclararme un poco. Pero de lo único que sirvió es que me quedara con la sed que tenía desde un principio.

Me levanté de la cama. Me tambaleé un poco, pero seguí de pie. Me acerqué a la ventana y subí las persianas. El paisaje era diferente al interior de la habitación.

Era una ciudad cubierta por luces que volvían todo en sangre. Todo era rojo, excepto el edificio en el que estaba, que relucía luz blanca y limpia. Al contrario de la Tierra, no había cielo. Un gran cartel se encontraba en uno de los edificios altos.

BIENVENIDOS A OMEGA

Omega. Ya lo escuché antes. El refugio utópico donde los turianos que no eran esclavos vivían. Al parecer ya no era utópico, ahora era verdad. Y yo estaba en él.

'Te pondrás bien' De un momento a otro cambié mi forma de ver aquella frase. De unas palabras vacías y mentirosas a una frase llena de una esperanza, posible o no, que te daban una verdad. Sólo a ti. Ya no la odiaba, ya no la detestaba. Ahora era una frase más.

¿Qué más cambiaría dentro de mí? No sé qué más me pasará en el futuro. Pero sé qué más cambió dentro de mí. Qué pensamiento apareció.

Estaba en casa.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que hemos tardado en subir, pero espero que hayamos compensado subiendo.  
¿Por qué no habéis subido?  
Eeeem, ocupados...  
Z- E, eso no se lo cree nadie.  
E-Calla Z XDD  
Z- Chicos, la causa es simple. No teníamos ganas de escribir XD  
E- Anda que lo sueltas con delicadeza  
Z-Lo que sea  
Pues sí, hemos estado un tiempo sin querer escribir. ¿Es que no teníamos imaginación? ¿La musa se nos fue? No, simplemente nos viciamos a un anime y nos daba palo escribir XD (Y luego juego de tronos, pero eso ya lo tenemos a medias. No podíamos faltaros más)

Ahora la pregunta definitiva: ¿Seguimos este fic?  
En sí queremos continuarlo, tenemos muchas ideas y esperanzas sobre la historia. Pero queremos continuar con nuestras otras historias. Tener tantas activas nos tienen fritos. Ya no es solo en esta página. En fanfiction tenemos un fórum que seguimos y están siempre con peticiones. Y luego en Wattpad nuestra querida escritora tiene historias para hartarse. AO3 es la única que nos da para todo. Pero aún así tenemos las otras páginas que soportar XD  
Por eso os queremos preguntar. ¿La continuamos? ¿La dejamos? ¿O os parecería bien que la pausáramos hasta que alguna de las otras historias se acabe?  
Sea lo que sea. Gracias por seguir la historia.  
Sin más nos despedimos  
ZAAMEI cambio y corto


End file.
